The Identity of the Phantom Thief Dark
by Meiru Tayasui
Summary: Ehe. Please RR! Anyways, Satoshi must've figured out who Daisuke turns into when he meets Rika or Risa! Though, Risa and Rikui think that's how you spell it are twins, Daisuke likes Risa, and Dark like Rika! . ACK! While then, SatoshiI don't know!


**Chapter 1: New To Me!**

"Crap! I let him get away again!" Daisuke yelled.

"Will you quit telling me! I WAS letting that police guy get away…" Dark yelled.

"Humph!" Risa cried watching T.V.

"RISA!" Rika yelled.

"WHAT!" Risa asked.

"Are you O.K?" Rika applied. "NO! I want to meet Dark in person! Not in a T.V. box!" she cried. "O.K …whatever you say…" Rika said daydreaming about Daisuke.

"DARK! WHERE THE HECK'RE YOU?" Risa cried.

"What happened? Wait. Don't tell me! Rika –" Dark paused.

He turned back into Daisuke.

"AHHH!" Daisuke fell into the river once again.

**Meanwhile…**

Satoshi was still hunting down for Dark. "Dark, I'll find you. And I'll make sure you don't get away with this." Satoshi murmured to himself. "SATOSHI! We found the Mysterious Thief Dark!" cried a happy police.

"Well done. Now, I have to put an end to this!" Satoshi ran towards the door.

There, stepped in Dark, looking happy.

"Err…guess you knew?" Dark teased.

"Yes. Indeed." Satoshi smiled. They had a fight over the Desiring-Crown Dark was trying to steal.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" Dark said.

"NO WAY!" Satoshi replied.

You can even see clouds coming out, and covering them, while they're fighting. Very interesting…!

"WHY YOU—!" Dark yelled.

"What!" Satoshi said eagerly to kill Dark.

"I KNOW YOU WANT TO KILL ME, BUT IT'S NO USE!" Dark said, escaping, and took the Desiring-Crown, and went off.

"Damn. He got away again!" Satoshi looked annoyed.

**Next day…**

"Hey! Daisuke! C'mon! We'll miss Mrs. Malay's class! And we'll get detention for 5 weeks! C'mon!" one of Daisuke's friends said. "O.K!" Daisuke replied. "HURRY UP!" one pulled him inside the classroom. "Urk. You—don't—have—to—pull—me!" Daisuke replied.

"C'mon! Let's get in there!" the guy pulling Daisuke inside said. "He's so violent…" Daisuke's other friend said. "Urgh!" Daisuke got very annoyed. "C'MON! YEAH!" Satoshi said to Risa. "R-Risa—" Daisuke said pausing. "SEE! I TOLD YOU HE GOT HER HOOKED UP!" they both said.

"…" Daisuke replied.

"C'mon, Risa. Let's walk home together…" Satoshi replied, and smirked at Daisuke. "Why that twerp—"  
"Calm down! We'll try and figure out something!" both of Daisuke's friends said. "RIGHT!" Daisuke gave in a deep breathe. "Oh boy…" Rika said annoyed of Satoshi hooking Risa in.

"RISA! GET THE HOUSE CLEANED!" Rika lured Risa out of it. "Huh? Wha—?" Risa replied. "Oh…Satoshi! I can't go. I have business…" Risa said to Satoshi. "…" he replied.

**Chapter 2: Secret Vanishes**

"Satoshi!" Daisuke cried. "What!" he asked. "Uh…" he forgot what he had to say. "I don't have time. Dark says he's going to be in the museum to steal the Dragon-Skull this time…" Satoshi left.

"Why that—" Daisuke got mad. "Err … anyways, uh, Daisuke? Can I borrow your notebook? I need to copy! Please!" Takeshi asked again. "…" Daisuke got amused. "HEYY! WAIT! DAISUKEEEE!" Takeshi tried to chase Daisuke, but he was too fast.

"Well, at least no one knows about my secret about being Da—" he paused. "Hi, Dark." Satoshi smirked at Daisuke. "Huh? W-Wh-What are you saying? I-I'm not Dark! You got the w-wrong person Satoshi! Honest!" Daisuke sweated.

"You can't fool me…" Satoshi said. "W-What?" Daisuke tried to look like he doesn't know anything. "DON'T TRY THAT ON ME!" Satoshi yelled. "O.K! I GET IT!" Daisuke said. They looked mad. They both turned, and went to an opposite place. They ran back home, and went straight into their room.

**In Daisuke's room…**

_Why does he have to notice? Why him? Actually, why does someone LIKE him have to notice me as Dark!_ Daisuke thought. "DAISUKE! HONEY! What's wrong?" Daisuke's mom asked. "Satoshi figured out I'm Dark…" Daisuke sobbed. "Ohh…then try to resist on being Dark. And show him." His mom said.

**In Satoshi's room…**

_Hehe… I finally found him…_ Satoshi thought greatly. "SATOSHI! Hey! Got something new! Know who Dark is, yet!" Satoshi's dad asked. "Yes. His name is Daisuke. He's the new generation of Dark." Satoshi replied. "Good work son. I'm proud of you." His dad smiled.

—————————————————————

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! Hope you'll R+R! Well, anyways, anyone got a so good advice for me to continue my fanfic! Well, you have to help me on my second 3rd chapter! The 2nd chapter was so easy! Like, yeah. It's in this chapter too…ehe. Hope you all a great year! DON'T FORGET TO HELP ME WRITE MY NEXT CHAPTER!


End file.
